warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandstorm
Stat Progression Unit Highlights The Sandstorm is a Mega Helicopter introduced by the Corpus Rogue Faction. *Primary Attacks : **Primary Weapon : Under Wing Missiles ***Long Range ***Targets both Ground an Air ***AoE Damage ***Very High Damage **Secondary Weapon : Under Wing Bombs ***Short Range ***Targets Ground only ***AoE Damage **Move and Shoot ability for both Primary and Secondary Weapons *Dual Fire : **Units with Dual Fire will alternate between fire modes ( Long-Range & Close-Range ) depending on the Target's range from the unit. ***For targets at Long Range the Primary weapon is always used. ***For targets at Short Range the Secondary weapon is always used. *Raven Drones : **Primary Weapon : Small Missiles ***Burst Damage **For more informaion see Raven Drones below. *Movement : **Slow Acceleration & Movement Speed. Raven Drones * Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Sandstorm gained 10 additional Levels in the Game Update of Mar 01, 2016. *The Sandstorm was introduced as a Sector Goal Prize Draw Prize during Operation: Nighthawk ( Jul 23, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Sandstorm is able to penetrate all Invulnerability Shields ( ). *The Sandstorm is immune to the Scramble ( ) Status Effect. Trivia *The Sandstorm at Level 10 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 1,563 Damage it sustains. *The Sandstorm is the subject of the Nighthawk Down Event Trophy. *The Sandstorms Lv 10 Message is titled "The Force" and is written in Yoda Speak both references to the movie Star Wars. *The Sandstorm is the Corpus Mega Helicopter as mentioned on unlock post. *The Sandstorm bears a resemblance to an armed fighting version of the Sikorsky S-64 Skycrane. *The in-game chat code for this unit is SS. ( not to be confused with Sickle Syndicate) *''Pixel Sheet Code : 147 & 147.rotor'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Aircraft with the ability use Dual Fire'' - The Sandstorm **''F'irst Unit Offensive Escort Drones instead of Defensive Escort Drones - '''The Sandstorm **''First Unit to have the same Build Time, Repair Time & Cost at all Levels'' - The Sandstorm **''First Unit to be introduced & offered via a Sector Goal Prize Draw'' - The Sandstorm ( Operation: Nighthawk ) **''First Aircraft to use 1,000 Aircraft Capacity'' - The Sandstorm *Event Shop Firsts : **''First prize to require the purchase of multiple parts in Event Shop to unlock'' - The Sandstorm ( Operation: Aftermath ) Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 07/16/15 ) - Operation: Nighthawk - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 02/15/16 ) - Sandstorm Blues - ( Official ) - Problems with Sandstorm Gallery Sandstorm-EventShopDescription-Aftermath-Animated.gif|Event Shop Description Operation: Aftermath All 3 Parts Corpus-Sandstorm-PrizeDraw-Sandstorm.png|Sandstorm Base Prize Draw Win Sandstorm-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Sandstorm-Lv05-Message.png|Level 5 Message Sandstorm-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message Sandstorm-RepairInfo.png|Full Repair Info All Levels SandstormBase-MapICON.png|Corpus Lv 95 Sandstorm Base Operation: Nighthawk SandstormBase-MapICON-Labeled.png|Corpus Lv 95 Sandstorm Base Operation: Nighthawk Labeled Sandstorm-LargePic.png|Large Pic Sandstorm-Destroyed.png|In-Game Appearance Destroyed Sandstorm-Lv01-Stats.png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Sandstorm-Lv02-Stats.png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Sandstorm-Lv03-Stats.png|Level 3 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Sandstorm-Lv04-Stats.png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Sandstorm-Lv05-Stats.png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Sandstorm-Lv06-Stats.png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Sandstorm-Lv07-Stats.png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Sandstorm-Lv08-Stats.png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Sandstorm-Lv09-Stats.png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Sandstorm-Lv10-Stats.png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Video Navigation Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopter Category:Mega Helicopter Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Duel Fire Weapon Category:Escort Drone Spawning Unit Category:Escort Drone Spawning Aircraft Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:A to Z